The Case Of The Abducted Aliens
by Lely
Summary: Bart has weird beliefs but there isn't a chance on Earth that they could be true - is there??? A Shirley Holmes/ Farscape crossover.
1. Default Chapter

The Case of the Abducted Aliens : Chapter 1 : The Revelation  
  
". And if you mention aliens once more in any circumstance in this classroom you have a year's worth of detention!" Mr Howie finished, his eyes bulging, striking terror into Bart.  
  
The bell interrupted the intensifying moment, saving Bart from further trouble,  
  
"Pack up, and I want those essays on my desk tomorrow morning - no excuses!"  
  
He was rewarded with long extended groans from the depressed students in desperate need of a holiday.  
  
Bo caught up with Shirley at her locker,  
  
"Mr Howie seems awfully grouchy at the moment" he remarked.  
  
"Probably because of his back problem," Shirley caught Bo's eye and smiled, "A tube of Ibuleve gel was sticking out his pocket, it's a common relief for back pain and sprains, plus he constantly rubs his back as if it's sore."  
  
Bo just shook his head in wonder, same old Shirley, he thought to himself as Bart edged his way through the bantering throngs of pupils towards them.  
  
"Are you all set for tonight?"  
  
Shirley and Bo simultaneously looked at each other and rolled their eyes. After weeks of pleading Bart had finally convinced them to spend a night at the local 'UFO obsessed' lookout post. The old building serving the purpose had been restored and constructed into a secret observatory that held a great dome in which stargazers could observe the night sky and take recordings. Equipment included state of the art computers and tracking devices, monitors examining everything under the sun, from the weather to alien activity. As you can probably guess, this is where Bart prefers to be rather than slaving over the schoolwork that was being piled on unusually high at this time of year.  
  
"Yeah, we're coming" Bo sighed.  
  
Bart just nodded eagerly and walked off calling back the times that they would meet at.  
  
Again, in unison, both teenagers shook their head in conjecture, and together the two companions walked out of school and started toward home.  
  
A thoughtful look appeared on Bo's face, glancing curiously at Shirley he asked casually,  
  
"Do you believe in aliens?"  
  
Shirley smiled quite amused, she had been expecting Bo to ask her this question but she was surprised it had taken him so long.  
  
"Theoretically there is no proof to life outside this system so we cannot state whether there is or isn't life, I for one try to keep an open mind about everything."  
  
"I thought you would say that" Bo remarked.  
  
Shirley grinned over at him and asked teasingly,  
  
"Then why bother asking?"  
  
Bo just shook his head,  
  
"Why do I ever?"  
  
Shirley hit him playfully; Bo smirked at her,  
  
"But seriously, Bart's obsession with aliens; what on Earth appeals so much to him?"  
  
"Nothing it seems!" Shirley quipped, receiving a returned whack from her partner.  
  
They reached their separating point and cheerfully said goodbye with Bo promising to call for Shirley at seven.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Somewhere deep in space Moya slugged slowly on an unknown course.  
  
"I'm bored, bored, bored!" Rygel shouted, throwing a box of food cubes on the table.  
  
The little slug was only two feet tall, with two pointed ears and a long moustache his appearance was hard to depict, with his murky, wrinkly dark green skin he could well be mistaken as anything but a Dominar, Dominar Rygel XVI to be exact.  
  
"Will you shut your frelling mouth before I do something very creative with this welding torch!" Crichton bellowed, finally losing his temper.  
  
Aeryn looked at D'Argo with a silent question, he shrugged his shoulders in reply,  
  
"Don't know; isn't like the Human to lose his temper".  
  
Aeryn shrugged and turned to gaze at her annoyed comrade,  
  
"It isn't."  
  
D'Argo snorted at the Aeryn's face; he thought the zealous gaze was rather amusing on the ex-peacekeeper.  
  
"You're getting soft" he remarked with a smirk, he flinched as he came face to face with Aeryn's pulse rifle,  
  
"Shut up" she hissed.  
  
This only caused D'Argo to burst out laughing; Zhaan, Chiana and John all looked up in surprise and were taken aback at the incredulity covering Aeryn's shocked face.  
  
"I. How. dare." Aeryn stuttered, the group bit back sniggers at the warriors lack of speech.  
  
  
Promptly at half past seven Bart let the two sleuths into the 'APU Console', as the users called it, leading them through the empty rooms, it was quiet tonight because there was a un-miss-able programme on TV about space.  
  
Bo gazed at the high tech equipment decorating every space available; he was actually amazed by the size of the mission.  
  
"Wow" he muttered.  
  
Shirley whispered under her breath,  
  
"They are deadly serious in their work".  
  
Bo only nodded, his mouth going unexpectedly dry,  
  
"Bo, close your mouth or you'll catch flies".  
  
He shut his mouth with a snap.  
  
"This is the radar room" Bart spoke, his voice slightly echoing through the empty halls, "This is where we spend most of the time monitoring happenings in deep space. We can tell from here if any ship or any unidentified object enters the Milky Way. The screen over there."  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Moya jolted violently, everyone was sent flying, John managed to stand up,  
  
"Pilot is Moya okay? Is everyone alright?"  
  
"John" came Zhaan's frantic voice, "You must come quickly, D'Argo's had an accident and I need you to help me move him QUICKLY to the medical bay".  
  
John cursed and ran to the recreation room where he knew Zhaan and D'Argo were before the flight.  
  
  
"It's no good John, I need more supplies" Zhaan sighed ruefully.  
  
"Well we're gonna have to find a planet - Pilot can you detect any nearby commerce planets?"  
  
"Commander, the jolt Moya suffered was in fact a pocket in space, it's a hole in which takes you through to another place in space. We seem to have come out in a territory we're not familiar with, there appears to be one planet with the supplies but it appears very primitive".  
  
Aeryn's voice cut in from command,  
  
"John you had better get up here!" What now? John swore, stiffly arising to his feet, he spared a last look at the still D'Argo,  
  
"Hang in there big guy" before making his way despondently up to command.  
  
  
"What's happening?" Bo bellowed over the noise, alarms were going off and the sensor was flashing an angry red.  
  
Bart was dancing around ecstatic,  
  
"They're here, they're finally here, and I knew they would".  
  
"Who's here?" Shirley yelled covering her ears with her hands.  
  
The noise died down under Bart's expert handling with a convoy of controls,  
  
A little dot blipped on the screen in front of them,  
  
"It's a ship."  
  
  
John trudged into command but his head jerked up at the screen,  
  
"What the?"  
  
Up ahead loomed several planets but one in particular stood out spectacular from the rest. It was quite small, a lovely shade of blue intermixed with splodges of white and grey. A lonely moon orbited loyally serving it's purpose, beyond lay a beautiful sun, tears brimmed John's eyes,  
  
"It can't be. impossible. by god. that's. Earth!"  
  
  
"A ship? You certain?" Bo asked with incredulity written over him like a mask.  
  
"Believe me it's true!" Bart whined.  
  
"Uh." Shirley started.  
  
"Bart! There are no such things as aliens!" Bo sighed out exasperated.  
  
"You don't know that. but look it's there on the screen!" "How do we know that you haven't programmed this up?" Bo retorted.  
  
"I haven't. I don't have the access codes with me, I'm the only one who has them but it would take hours to set that up and frankly I have better ways to spend my time!"  
  
"Look, if this is a ship, and Bart is telling the truth then maybe we should consider what we are going to do. Will NASA know about this?" Shirley interrupted.  
  
"NASA won't be clued into this part of the sky, any part that they ignore one night we monitor sort of thing. I think. I think we should try to communicate".  
  
Shirley and Bo shared searching looks, a silent conversation took place between them ending in a decision of humouring Bart and letting him lay his little game.  
  
"Fine" Shirley replied  
  
Bart whistled softly,  
  
"Okay then".  
  
  
"Commander! Commander Crichton!" Pilot's voice broke into his reverie.  
  
"Yeah Pilot?"  
  
"Someone is trying to communicate with us. uh the transmission seems to be coming from the third planet".  
  
John took in a sharp breath; this was the moment he had been hoping for; for over one cycle. He was seeing Earth again, DK, Dad - wait! But was this Earth or was it some thing that the ancients had cooked up yet again?  
  
Looking over at Aeryn he noticed she was deliberately keeping her back to him as she spoke he could tell there was desolation in her voice,  
  
"Is it wise to intercept them? Could it lead to." her voice wavered off.  
  
John stepped forward and gently put a hand on her shoulder, Aeryn started and turned even further away.  
  
Sighing he tapped his comm.,  
  
"Pilot, can you determine who is trying to contact us? I really don't want to get in touch with IASA".  
  
"If you look to the left portal you will see that Moya has created a surface map, the signal appears to be coming from here".  
  
A small red dot flashed on a large piece of land, John's forehead crinkled, thinking out loud,  
  
"That's in Canada, there's no station in that part of Canada. Why is it coming from there? In fact that looks quite close to where my Uncle lives but why, should we be receiving a signal from there? They can't have built a new station? What's going on?"  
  
"Don't look at me" Aeryn replied haughtily, "It's your frelling planet!"  
  
"Commander! Should Moya intercept the call or not?" Pilot was becoming impatient.  
  
John heaved a sigh, he didn't want it to be anyone big otherwise there was going to be trouble, yet he needed to get to earth safely to collect the medical supplies that D'Argo needs so bad.  
  
  
"They're not responding" Bart whispered.  
  
"Keep trying" Bo whispered back.  
  
"Why whisper?" Shirley asked sensibly.  
  
Bo and Bart shrugged, deep inside their brains were screaming 'be afraid! This could be real live aliens! Ones who'll eat you whole?"  
  
Bart suddenly turned pale,  
  
"What if they do respond. what will I say?"  
  
"How do we know" Bo retorted, "You're the expert here!" Bart just gulped and tried hard to keep his body from shaking violently at the thought of speaking to real aliens. But even Bart had doubts that this was a real transmission.  
  
  
"Pilot, put them on long distance wavelength".  
  
Moving over too the console he cleared his throat before calling,  
  
"Hello, the is mother ship Moya, calling to Earth, to whom are we speaking?"  
  
The comm. was rather static but slowly a voice came other, it was young, like a young boys',  
  
"Greetings uh. people. Welcome to Earth um. have you been here before?"  
  
Aeryn and John just looked at each other in revelation. 


	2. Chapter 2

The Case of the Abducted Aliens : Chapter 2  
  
Several seconds passed before John spoke up,  
  
"Uh. that's kind of a big question. um who am I speaking to?"  
  
Bart gulped,  
  
"I am Bart James, you've been to Earth before?"  
  
John was getting confused,  
  
"What organisation are you?"  
  
The was a mass of static before the boy's voice returned,  
  
"I don't belong to an organisation, we are transmitting from a private small  
  
station in Redington".  
  
"You're a kid?" John's voice was wary.  
  
"I guess you could say that".  
  
There was another long pause, Aeryn turned to John,  
  
"You let kids be in charge of communications?"  
  
"No! I think it's just some kids mucking around but maybe that could be to our advantage".  
  
Aeryn gave him her typical 'are you insane or just brain dead?' look.  
  
"Listen, we have to trust somebody, I don't want to get the army, NASA or IASA involved - remember what happened on false Earth?"  
  
"How could I forget?" Aeryn muttered.  
  
A scowl passed over John before he turned his attention back to Earth,  
  
"Listen, I know this is going to sound strange, but is there somewhere we can land where we won't be found."  
  
There was a long pause, Bart turned to his friends, and Shirley raked in her  
  
rucksack for a map,  
  
"Yeah, three miles from the Redington River, there's several large plains of waste land".  
  
Bart turned back to the screen,  
  
"Did you hear that?"  
  
A ton of static,  
  
"Yeah. Listen, can you meet us there? It'll take us about have an arn-hour to land. it's important that no one finds out. can we trust you?"  
  
"Yes. uh what's your name?"  
  
"John Crich."  
  
The signal suddenly gave out; Bart thumped the machine a couple of times  
  
before turning back to Bo and Shirley,  
  
"Wow. we're going to meet real aliens".  
  
His face was all lit up,  
  
"I told you there was life out there".  
  
Bo's face was unusually pale but Shirley had a triumphant yet perplexed look on her face,  
  
"I don't think so Bart, I think it's more a case of, we're going to meet a  
  
ghost".  
  
  
  
"Listen, I can't risk you all going down there, any way someone needs to look after D'Argo - remember false Earth?"  
  
John's expression was adamant; Chiana caught his attention,  
  
"No I don't know what happened on that false Earth, I wasn't here! But  
  
D'Argo needs our help, three pairs of hands are better than two".  
  
"Four" Rygel interrupted.  
  
The three crewmembers looked down at the slug, each wondering exactly why  
  
Rygel was volunteering being such a lazy and self-centred brute. But they were greeted by a serious almost concerned look which made them feel a little gratitude and slightly guilty towards the Hynerian Donimar.  
  
"Fine, four. we'll be very careful, Zhaan's looking after D'Argo anyway, maybe we can find the cure quicker if we all go - for D'Argo's sake".  
  
John sighed and scratched his head,  
  
"Fine, but you must be very careful, if the army."  
  
"Yes" Aeryn's irritated voice broke in, "We know, But D'Argo is running out of time, can we stop arguing and get on with the mission?"  
  
"Pilot, prepare a transport pod".  
  
"As you desire, I wish you safe voyage".  
  
The great doors off the Leviathan opened and the pod zoomed into the vacuum.  
  
  
"A ghost?"  
  
Shirley nodded, her brow furrowed in concentration as she skimmed over a few pages on her laptop.  
  
"A ghost alien?" even Bart sounded a little sceptical at the idea.  
  
Shirley's head snapped up,  
  
"No, the everyday human ghost, how many aliens do you know who speak perfectly good English and use an Earth name for themselves? John or more commonly known as Dr John Crichton is no more alien than we are, yet."  
  
Bo sensed the snag,  
  
"What is it" he moved closer to the screen.  
  
"I looked up a site about astronauts, through the list of ones I found a headline about a pilot who was lost during a mission two years ago, it says,  
  
Today, IASA unfortunately lost one of their esteemed astronauts during an experiment in which the module disintegrated. Dr John Crichton was testing an experiment of his and his friend DK's devising when the Farscape One module hit a radio wave and the pod was supposedly blown up although no blast or wreckage was discovered. The Organisation is conducting their own investigation into the incident yet no answer as to why the pod disappeared has been established. However, they are certain that the pilot did not survive and plans are being made for a cerm."  
  
"Wow, do they have a picture?"  
  
Shirley nodded; again, clicking on the screen so an enlarged version of an astronaut sitting happily on the module appeared. The excitement in his eyes was evident; he seemed to have no worries about his trip.  
  
"But if that's him then." Bo questioned quietly.  
  
"Well, we'd better find out, let's go".  
  
Skulking in the corner a dark figure smirked to themselves and flipped the  
  
notebook shut.  
  
  
The pod landed softly behind a small clump of trees, the darkness helping as best as it could, the three teenagers watched in amazement as the large machine parked and the hatch opened. They had seen so many weird things in the past to be too afraid and shocked, at least they thought they had until the ghost jumped out followed by a raven haired woman, a very pale girl and a. a. a thing - Yoda?  
  
In unison they stepped back, suddenly very terrified, John spotted them and stepped forward,  
  
"Uh, hi! This is Earth?"  
  
The three just stood there opened mouthed.  
  
"Listen, I know this is a shock, I'm - "  
  
Shirley found her voice,  
  
"Yes you're Dr John Crichton, worked for the IASA, you're meant to be dead".  
  
It was John's turn to be shocked,  
  
"How. Never mind, listen we need somewhere to stay, we've got some very important business and we're going to need help".  
  
"Let's go to my place just now, it's the nearest, Dad's at a conference in Britain so he'll be away all week and Gram's out tonight".  
  
The aliens whispered together,  
  
"Are you insane? We don't know anything about these. uh kids! They could be leading us into a trap".  
  
"Aeryn, listen. We've got to trust someone and I don't know about Sabaceans but Earth kids are innocent, I don't think they understand about what's happening".  
  
"The girl said we could go to her house. maybe we could have a base there, you know, commando stuff. You never know these kids could help us, they wouldn't know any better".  
  
"Exactly Chiana" John interrupted, "That's why I think it's the best idea, we'll need somewhere to stay, work from and I'm sure they'll have some books that could help our search".  
  
Aeryn just frowned, pulling at her pulse rifle,  
  
"You'd better be right Crichton otherwise the authorities might end up finding you with a couple of holes in your head" Her hand patted the rifle protectively.  
  
Rygel looked up,  
  
"Do I get a say in this since I am -"  
  
"No!" came the chorus of answers, finally John turned around,  
  
"Okay".  
  
And Shirley led them home. Later on she wondered how on Earth she had been so calm, maybe it was the fact that she thought it was a big hoax and that the slug was a clever little device and that the girl has a good make up set - boy was she wrong!  
  
Hiding in the bushes, the pursuer smiled evilly,  
  
"Gotcha Holmes, maybe this time you'll listen to my warning. Your new friends will soon be hot on the news".  
  
  
  
"You're going to what - oh no!" Bo jumped clear away but found himself  
  
caught by the strange raven-haired woman,  
  
"Werana (click) eruta swarne le(click)"  
  
Bo stopped in surprise at the woman's voice, Chiana seized her chance and injected the microbes into the base of his neck".  
  
Bo yelled and started flinging around trying to break free, Aeryn quickly let go, allowing him to stumble to the floor cursing.  
  
Bart had passed out when Rygel had started talking, so he was an easy job to which John obligingly used the injector.  
  
Shirley though, was calm and simply asked what it was and John simply  
  
replied,  
  
"Translator microbes, they colonise at the bottom of your skull so that you can understand other peoples language as they interpret as your own".  
  
Shirley nodded and reluctantly stepped forward so Chiana could do her job.  
  
"Is that better?"  
  
Shirley spun around,  
  
"Wow these things are amazing!"  
  
"They are I suppose" Chiana drawled in a bored voice.  
  
Having been studying Shirley for a good few minutes John finally asked,  
  
"How come you're not scared?" "I." Shirley pondered for a second, "I suppose that if you were going to kill us you would have done already and. to be honest I'm not sure if I believe this".  
  
"Believe what?" Aeryn asked instinctively going to check her pulse rifle but remembering John had made them leave them behind at the pod.  
  
"Believe you're real. I mean you haven't given us any reason to believe that wow these people really aren't from Earth. Your languages could easily be forged, the make up is real good, the ship was fantastic and the robot is fascinating," Indicating to Rygel who was looking extremely insulted.  
  
"How dare you. you. you. human! I am a Dominar of six billion-"  
  
"Shut it Sparky" John closed Rygel's mouth only to get it bitten.  
  
"Ow! Frell."  
  
"Listen, can we just get on with the reason why we're on this frelling backwater planet. D'Argo's time is running out - we don't have time to frell about!"  
  
"Okay -okay!" John stopped Aeryn, "Listen, I know it's hard to believe but  
  
we're in desperate need of some herbs".  
  
"Herbs?"  
  
"Herbs?"  
  
The second 'Herbs?' came from behind them, everyone turned to see Peggy Holmes standing there with her hands on her hips.  
  
"Well is anybody going to tell me what's going on? Shirley?"  
  
John stared open mouthed; it couldn't be, could it?  
  
"Mrs Holmes?"  
  
Surprised Peggy turned to the strange man and looked at him closely,  
  
"By god, John Crichton, is it really you?"  
  
The other's looked at them astonished,  
  
"Gran, you know Dr Crichton?"  
  
"It's been two years, everyone thought you were. dead".  
  
John looked at the ground,  
  
"They did" it was more a statement than a question.  
  
Mrs Holmes shakily held out a hand and traced his cheek,  
  
"You've changed".  
  
With that, the two enveloped themselves in a hug.  
  
Chiana turned to Shirley,  
  
"They know each other?"  
  
Shirley shrugged,  
  
"They must do, though Gran hardly ever talks about her past".  
  
"So what now?" Bo asked running his fingers over Rygel's hover chair.  
  
"I think an explanation is in order and you'll need some rest, it's too late now to go searching for these Herbs or whatever." Mrs Holmes straightened up, heading over to the kettle. "I think, you'd better start at the beginning, I'll make some tea and biscuits - Shirley, why don't you take our visitors into the living room."  
  
"Sure Gran".  
  
"Haythwarto Nigareta fy nu eenyg"  
  
Peggy looked up at the unfamiliar speech; John nodded at Aeryn,  
  
"I'll do it".  
  
  
  
After Mrs Holmes had been injected with the translator microbes, the whole group had sat down in the comfortable chairs and John had told the whole gruesome story about his work in the IASA and the Farscape project. Leading to the wormhole and his new adventures in the Uncharted Territories with the Luxen; D'Argo, the blue Delvian; Zhaan, Pilot, Moya, Chiana, Rygel and the beautiful ex-Peacekeeper; Aeryn. He told all about the evil Scorpious and the madman Crais who were after him for different reasons, the other aliens told them about their lives and the other kinds of species they had met during their travels.  
  
They also explained D'Argo's situation in which Peggy had some very good  
  
ideas.  
  
Shirley had jumped at the chance to ask how her Gran knew John and finally found out some things about her past.  
  
When her father, Robert Holmes, had been young, the family had moved to Southern America where they bought a house in the Royal Darson Park, a large estate with hundreds of acres of wooded ground. Houses were relatively close and it was a friendly neighbourhood where everyone was sociable and knew each other. The Holmes' had moved onto a road with what the Scottish would probably call a 'toun' (a group of houses), and befriended the four families that also occupied the land, the Masons', the Jenkins', the Harrows' and the Crichtons'.  
  
Robert quickly befriended the Crichton's son, John and his friend DK, they spent ages roaming the cliffs and moors, getting into countless mischief. The forth year brought tragedy to the Crichton house, John's mother died after fighting a brave battle against cancer. Peggy heart had gone out to the grieving family offering support and comfort, looking after the kids for the father, Jack, understanding the sense of loss. Jack worked for the IASA, an astronaut by love and passion; he was subjected to countless missions to which he served with pride.  
  
Peggy was also in grief for the mother had become a good friend to her, sharing several firm interests, so they two families became very close.  
  
The fifth year brought a change in with the tide and the Holmes moved back to Britain leaving that life far behind yet Peggy kept in touch with Jack and his son.  
  
Shirley felt John staring into her, finding each detail and drawing it to a point.  
  
"You're Rob's daughter?"  
  
"Yes".  
  
"My god, just think, imagine if DK." John's voice fell away as sad memories of his other best friend flooded through his mind.  
  
Aeryn had been listening with rapture, loving the chance to learn about this bizarre race,  
  
"How old are you all?"  
  
"I'm 14, Bo-" Shirley looked at her best friend who had fallen asleep, kicking his shin she turned back to Aeryn, "He's 15 and Bart is 14".  
  
"You're pretty smart for your age" Chiana drawled softly as she fondled the photographs on the table - having never seen a paper photograph before.  
  
Bo grunted in response, he glared at Shirley evilly as he rubbed his poor shin.  
  
Suddenly Peggy stood up,  
  
"Dear me, it's past midnight, Bo, Bart, you'd better phone your parents, I bet they're worried sick - in fact you'd might as well stay the night; Since it's going to be rather crowded anyway".  
  
Bart and Bo disappeared to the phone, Shirley disappeared upstairs with her Gran, Chiana and Rygel to sort out bedding while John triumphantly turned on the television and endured a long lecture about how strange his culture was from Aeryn.  
  
  
  
The moon shone down and the glint it reflected in the intruder's eyes was the only give-away to the person's presence. Clad in dark clothing and camera they snuck to the window, the curtains had been forgotten so the person had a clear view into the house.  
  
Smiling happily they held the camera up and snapped several angled shots before climbing up the roof, so professionally -almost catlike to the upstairs rooms. Luckily, for the stranger, the first room was the one they wanted and holding up the camera, several shots of the white girl and the little Yoda were taken before like a ghost the phantom figure disappeared into the cool night air.  
  
Downstairs, John stirred slightly, silently jolting at the unfamiliar surroundings before relaxing again - too tired to wonder what had woken him up. As he settled and sleep began to claim him, Aeryn awoke too but instantly dropped of again, snuggling closer to John before enveloping deep sleep.  
  
  
  
Next morning brought disaster, Chiana came screaming downstairs - awakening the whole household bringing them running to the living room.  
  
"It's Rygel" she panted, "He's gone." 


	3. Chapter 3

The Case of the Abducted Aliens : Chapter 3  
  
"WHAT!!"  
  
Everyone stared at Chiana in horror; Aeryn grabbed her by the throat,  
  
"This had better not be one of your-"  
  
"Aeryn" John put his arm on her shoulder and reluctantly she released the young Nebari, who fell ungraciously to the floor.  
  
John looked sternly at the girl,  
  
"Where did he go?"  
  
"How should I know? His throne sled is still where he left it, and the box of foodcubes is untouched! Come on, you know Rygel, he's too lazy to walk anywhere and besides, he of all us would know not to go out. Someone's taken him'"  
  
"Someone knows about us,' Aeryn stated with a sober face.  
  
  
Shirley rummaged in her rucksack for her dusting kit; Bo sat murmuring,  
  
"Who would want to kidnap an alien? How did they get in? Just how?"  
  
Shirley glanced up,  
  
"Think about that logically Bo, sure we don't know who did it but they got in somehow. Think about it like this, if they had got in the back door, Watson would have barked like crazy ' right?"  
  
"Yeah" Bo mumbled.  
  
"If they had got in through the front door then they would have woken up Aeryn and John".  
  
Bo nodded, beginning to catch on,  
  
"That's all the doors, the windows, well they wouldn't risk using a ladder and plus I've looked for the imprints so they would have to have climbed up the roofing. There's no roofing under Grans' window, there's none under Dad's window, and anyhow they would have woken them up. My room does have roofing under it but what people don't realise is that I have installed an alarm that I set each night ' so they couldn't have got into my room without us knowing. The study window is locked from the inside so they couldn't have gotten in that one and the staircase window' well, the space to jump from that is too great to make without noise. That then leaves'"  
  
It clicked in Bo's mind and he glanced at Shirley,  
  
"Rygel's room!"  
  
Shirley smiled and nodded, pulled on her latex gloves and plasticated her feet. Bo frowned slightly ' what was it? There's something missing here? But what? But of course Chiana!"  
  
"Shirley, if the intruder got in by this window, then why didn't they wake Chiana up".  
  
Shirley pointed to the bed, Bo turned and straightened the covers and a small black box slivered out, it was Shirley's Walkman. The little thief!  
  
  
Downstairs, the mood was not as light hearted; John paced the room nervously,  
  
"How did they find us? Why did they take just Rygel? What are we going to do? Someone's found us, we're done for!"  
  
Aeryn grabbed him and threw on a chair,  
  
"Stop it! You're making me dizzy pacing around and stop speaking so fast. We also have to worry about D'Argo".  
  
"But how did they know we were here?" John thumped the table cantankerously.  
  
"I don't know!" Aeryn answered irritation colouring her voice.  
  
"Look, John, we have to get Rygel back, none of us are safe, we've got to get out of here".  
  
"What about D'Argo?" Aeryn barked.  
  
"Right, here's the plan, we go get the herb that Zhaan need's today ' right? Then Chiana can take the pod back to Moya while we save Sparky. Chiana can come pick us up and boom! We're outta here".  
  
  
Covered in white powder Bo sighed, this was not his idea of fun; dipping the brush back into the palette, he dusted the arm of the alien throne. Why did he always have to do the tedious job? Shirley just dusted the window then went off to her computer leaving me to dust everything else. I'm just the sla-.  
  
Something attracted his attention, pushing the throne away so he could get a closer look. Not doing, he got up and grabbed Shirley's bag and plonking it on the floor beside him. Taking out her magnifying glass he bent down closer,  
  
"Well, well, what do we have here?"  
  
Bo smiled to himself, seems like our little friend has a little fire in him after all.  
  
Sitting up he took out a plastic evidence bag and carefully, using tweezers, placed the matter inside.  
  
  
"Shirley" Bo said loudly walking into the room, causing her to jump, "Better take a look at this".  
  
Shirley turned curiously to her partner, reading the excitement in his eyes,  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Bo handed her the bag and the magnifying glass, holding both up to the light she examined them carefully, and then smiled,  
  
"Well done, Bo. You're really getting the hang of this sleuthing".  
  
Bo smiled at her non-to often-said compliment.  
  
Rolling her chair over to the work desk, she carefully laid the evidence on some slides then put them under the microscope.  
  
Having not found any fingerprints round the window, which had been slightly ajar meaning that although the intruder had gotten through the window they had in fact been heavily protected with gloves and over garments. Which was rather a nuisance and had not given Shirley the all-important proper start, but Bo's find brought back the enthusiasm.  
  
"Well, I can determine that this is part wool and skin. My guess is that Rygel bit into the intruders hand and took a chunk out ' well done".  
  
Bo shrugged off the praise,  
  
"Have you any idea of who the napper was from the sample" he bent closer peering through the eyepiece.  
  
"No, unfortunately the piece of skin is not substantial enough to read imprints but we do know that whoever has Rygel also have a sore hand".  
  
"Well what do we do next?"  
  
"You're going to talk to John, find out as much info as possible about people he used to work with in the IASA and what their view on extraterrestrial life forms is".  
  
"And you" Bo pressed, slightly peeved at having more slavery to perform.  
  
"Me, I'm going to pay someone a visit".  
  
  
Bo sauntered slowly into the Holmes' kitchen trying to look nonchalant, even so Aeryn glared at him suspiciously. Bo had the feeling that if she had her gun it wouldn't be sitting in her holster for very long.  
  
John looked up and smiled wanly,  
  
"Bo, my man, just the person I need, Peggy left me list of places where I could get the herb Zhaan needs, the problem is, is that I don't know my way around Redington very well".  
  
"So you want me to show you around?"  
  
John just grinned.  
  
  
Shirley sat beside Bart at his computer, having had to get up early from Shirley's for a meeting, he was tired but concerned about the situation.  
  
"To be honest Shirley I don't think this is the work of any big organisation, there's not a Nasa or any other form base near here. It would take at least ten hours to reach here from the nearest one, there's simply no time. And anyway, why would they only abduct Rygel?"  
  
Shirley sighed,  
  
"You're right, but then, who? I mean, how did they know that these people were here? But more importantly, what would they gain from stealing an alien?"  
  
Bart leaned back and stretched the kinks out his arms,  
  
"Well, there's publicity' but I don't think so somehow".  
  
Shirley sat up and gave him a curious look,  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Bart just shrugged,  
  
"Nobody will probably believe them without solid proof and if they had proof the government would never allow it to be published. They'd put a lid on the case quicker than you could scream 'alien!'"  
  
The wheels turned in Shirley's head,  
  
"What would the government do to put a lid on it?"  
  
"Probably pay them to keep quiet and give up the evidence".  
  
"Would they go as far as to kill?"  
  
"I wouldn't think so, one, there would probably be a scandal over the investigation of death and two, someone who has the brains to go this far would be smart enough to hide the alien in a place no one would know. The government wouldn't take the risk of someone else finding it".  
  
"Right". Shirley stood up, grabbed her bag and gestured for Bart to follow her.  
  
Groaning and rubbing his poor tired eyes, he stiffly stood and grabbed his jacket.  
  
  
Meanwhile, in a downtown back street, a hooded figure watched three nervous looking people walk toward an old witchcraft shop.  
  
Watching as the two males reluctantly went into the shop leaving the female outside, they smiled evilly; this was easier than hoped!  
  
  
In the shop, John and Bo looked around unsurely, the place smelt of incense and musty books.  
  
"Yes can I help you, gentlemen?" A gruff voice asked from behind a bookshelf.  
  
Startled John stepped back,  
  
"Uh yeah, I'm looking for a herb'"  
  
As John made the transaction Bo looked around the overly cluttered shop. Dried herbs hung from the wall brackets, books, and ornaments, maps and odd symbolic artefacts messed shelves, desks and the floor. Where there were no hanging objects, posters with weird writing and godlike faces splashed over the dirty blue walls.  
  
Bo shivered, the place gave him the creeps as the air was thick with unknown enchantment and something Bo couldn't put his finger on.  
  
I hope John hurries up!  
  
Quickly paying the rather haggard old lady, John swept up his package and ushered Bo out the shop.  
  
"As soon as we get this back to Chiana'" John paused and stared in horror at' nothing.  
  
"Aeryn?"  
  
Spinning around he searched around for his partner, but there was nothing, just houses and trees. Bo scanned the ground and noticed something,  
  
"Uh John?" John spun back around, "Either someone's spilled ink or that's blood".  
  
John looked down at the ground, a small stain of blood marked the spot where Aeryn had stood but not a foot from it lay' John bent down and picked it up. Trying to see what he had, Bo searched the older man's face and was shocked to see fear and loss in his eyes.  
  
Opening his palm up slowly, the hair fastener glinted in the sunlight, Bo looked down the street, while John slipped the clasp in his pocket.  
  
First Rygel, now Chiana, who would be next?  
  
Simultaneously both stared at each other,  
  
"Chiana!"  
  
Before they set off at a sprint.  
  
  
"China! Chiana! Where are you?"  
  
Bo and John rushed breathlessly into the Holmes living room, everyone looked up sharply.  
  
Both guys searched the room and instantly sighed in relief at the sight of the frisky Nebari teenager perched on the sofa.  
  
"Bo?"  
  
Bo turned to face a curious Shirley,  
  
"She's gone".  
  
Shirley's faced drained,  
  
"Aeryn?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
This meant war.  
  
  
It was five o'clock; John had accompanied Chiana to the pod to see her off safely leaving Shirley and Bo to think.  
  
"Why would someone steal an alien?" Bo asked, shoving the book he was reading down in irritation.  
  
Looking up Shirley sighed,  
  
"I don't think it's the question of why, it's a question of who". Tapping a newspaper on her palm, she walked across the room to stare out the window.  
  
"This person has to be smart, they knew exactly how to kidnap Aeryn and Rygel ' who wouldn't have gone without a fight. They must have a contact with either the government or NASA or some other official assembly, to deal with them. This is someone who was able to snoop around and manage to find out that John was landing - meaning that either they too intercepted the transmission or they were in the building with us' In that case, the question is why were they in the building in the first place? But the most important of all is, this person knew my house, they knew exactly the layout. They KNEW that they couldn't go in through Gran's or Dad's window, through the doors, in the stair window or through mine' Who in Redington would know this?"  
  
"Me?" Bo smirked.  
  
Shirley smiled,  
  
"No, for many reasons, first you would have woken me up and secondly you were with John during Aeryn's abduction. No, this person wasn't just doing this for money they were doing it for ultimate power ' who do we know that is power crazy?"  
  
Bo looked over at Shirley and smiled,  
  
"There's only one person I know and their name begins and ends with Y".  
  
"Exactly". 


	4. Chapter 4

The Case of the Abducted Aliens : Chapter 4 : The Escape  
  
John looked up as the two teenagers walked solemnly into the room, through his sense of anger and sadness he could feel the familiar vibe of realisation. One look into the girl's hard toned eyes told him that not only did she know what had happened to his friends but also she knew whom.  
  
"Where are they?"  
  
Shirley sighed and glanced at Bo, Bo cleared his throat,  
  
"Uh Mr. John. please sit down a minute".  
  
John stared at him, unrelentingly, and then crumpled to the sofa. A vague shadow of sympathy shone through Shirley's eyes before she began to explain.  
  
"John, we believe we know who took Aeryn and Rygel".  
  
John was out of his seat before she could say the next word, "Well, let's go and get them!"  
  
"Wait, it's not as simple as that. This person is very clever, we need a plan, and a fool proof plan or we may never see our friends again".  
  
John sank back down and quietly waited for Shirley to finish.  
  
Perching on the armrest Shirley continued, "The main person here goes by the name Y".  
  
"Y?" John wrinkled his forehead in surprise, "Not the Y as in the Y on the internet?"  
  
Both teens nodded, a little surprised themselves, Bo stood up,  
  
"Yep that's Y, or more commonly known in life as Miss Molly Hardy".  
  
"Molly Hardy?"  
  
"Listen" Shirley held up her hand, "We can talk about this later, we have to make a plan. and fast!'  
  
Within half an hour they were at Sussex Academy, since Molly's parents were away, Molly was boarded here for the duration.  
  
They hurried to her dorm; the door was slightly ajar.  
  
Molly spoke threateningly into her cell phone,"Well you had better hurry up, you've got ten minutes to get your weasely butts here or I break off the deal. I don't care whether you have authority, get here within ten minutes or I'll spread this around the world quicker than you can say 'cyberspace'. Clock's ticking".  
  
"It sure is; it's a shame you won't have anything to show for it".  
  
"Holmes!" Molly spat.  
  
"Where are they Molly?"  
  
Molly grinned evilly,  
  
"I have no idea of what you're talking about".  
  
"You took Aeryn and Rygel, the aliens, now where did you stash them?"  
  
"Aliens? Holmes? Have you finally lost your mind? It's such a shame - although I have always known that that was-"  
  
"Where are they?" John yelled, close to almost striking her, Bo and Bart struggled to hold him back.  
  
Bart put in, "I don't think Shirley's lost her marbles, you could get quite a lot of money out of black mailing the Government and NASA into paying you to keep quiet about your little find".  
  
Molly just smirked, "Really, Holmes. You know me better than that, why would I be interested in money? I have plenty already, unlike some".  
  
She purposefully looked at Bo with that comment, Shirley noticed her best friend's face turn red with anger, and she held him back with a calm hand.  
  
"Yes, I do know you Molly" she replied hotly, " I know that the money wouldn't be the biggest issue with you, that's not how you work. So I thought, what else could you possibly gain out of this?"  
  
Molly growled, Shirley continued, "Then I remembered your weakness, your strife in life,  
  
Molly you've always wanted power. And to be able to black mail the government would give you your uttermost power yet. Things after that began to fall into place, who else knew my house so well? Who else would have the means of getting the can of sleeping spray? That's how you got them isn't it; you managed to surprise both long enough to spray one dose of the drug into their faces. I mean there was no way you could have ever have taken either while they were conscious".  
  
"Aeryn would have killed you," John stated. "She nearly did" Molly sneered, "There little guy also gave a little fight but if this is what the rest of the universe is made of I can see that the human race will domineer the sky in the future".  
  
"You know nothing," John retorted hotly, "It's amazing up there, there's so much you could never believe, there are plenty of races out there who could wipe our butts all over the uncharted Territories. I'm sorry little girl but we're the inferior species out there - we're nothing".  
  
"I'm still working out how you knew about this in the first place".  
  
"That's easy," said Bart crossing his arms.  
  
Bo took up the rest,"I remember a long time ago Bart mentioning about a certain group who set up the tower in the first place. They were the ones who had in refurnished and turned it into a nerve centre. But what I remember most is that it was due to someone especially who had connections with some NASA commissioners - or something. To be quite honest I don't know why I was so surprised that you were this head person. It just seems to fit your profile; you've kept up your 'acquaintance' with your informers at the centre. Though I kinda wonder why NASA and not the USA group?"  
  
"That, is information beyond you" Molly growled.  
  
Bart stepped up, "You were in that building when we were there, you were contacting your little friends when you over heard us and the aliens".  
  
"Where are they?" John asked again.  
  
"Since you're so clever, Holmes, you figure out where they are." With that, she walked out her room, "Oh and by the way, you have four minutes". With that, she was gone.  
  
"Great, now what are we going to do?"  
  
"Think," Shirley hissed, "She couldn't have taken them far, she isn't of age to drive yet and her parents are away - along with the chauffer. Somewhere we haven't looked yet. Someplace that these government officials would know where to find them, they probably wouldn't know Redington very well".  
  
"Someplace with easy access to their line!"  
  
"The observatory!" they chorused and hurtled out of the dormitory.  
  
"I'll get in touch with Chiana, and get her to land down next to it and quickly - we'll need to make a break for it". He picked up his comm.,  
  
"Chiana? Where are you?"  
  
"I'm one microt away".  
  
"Listen, I want you to land by the observatory - get Pilot to give you the co-ordinates of the communication line, that will get you there - okay?"  
  
"Yep".  
  
Two minutes of dashing down back alleys got them very quickly to the observatory. Molly was standing outside with her cell phone to her ear, Shirley turned to the others,  
  
"Bo, you stand guard and watch her, we'll go in and rescue Aeryn and Rygel".  
  
"Hurry it up," he whispered urgently.  
  
She nodded and Bart let them in a back window,  
  
"She must have put them in one of the basement rooms, it's practically sound proof down there".  
  
They sprinted down the halls and eventually skidded down a set of slippery worn brick steps.  
  
"Aeryn!" John yelled.  
  
"Rygel" Bart countered.  
  
A faint murmur could be heard; they ran down the long corridor until finally skidding to a halt outside a door.  
  
"It's locked" Bart groaned, "I don't have the key".  
  
"Stand back!" John yelled and rammed the door, it slammed open revealing Aeryn and Rygel tied to a large pole.  
  
"Mmmhhmmm mmummm mhmle" Aeryn called, fighting with the gag.  
  
Shirley and Bart ran to Rygel and started to untie him, while John went to Aeryn. Gently pulling the gag from her she squeaked, he smiled,  
  
"Hey, Sunshine".  
  
Once he had untied her, she uncharacteristically gave him a quick hug,  
  
"John." she murmured, then, "What took you so fretting long?"  
  
John just smiled.  
  
Rygel was moaning,  
  
"How DARE they treat me like this! I am a DOMINAR of-"  
  
"Shut it Sparky".  
  
"Okay, let's get you out of here".  
  
They ran for it, John only managed to notice in time that poor Rygel was far behind with his tiny legs and ran back to pick him up and dash off again.  
  
As they reached to ground floor a strange whirring sound filled the air,  
  
"What's that?" yelled Bart.  
  
"That must be Chiana!" John shouted back.  
  
They raced out the door to see Bo struggling with Molly; he had her arms pinned behind her back. Down the road, they could see several trucks with blaring lights heading their way,  
  
"You've got to go!" Bo yelled at them.  
  
The transport pod waited patiently across the yard, John turned to Shirley Bo and Bart.  
  
"Thanks for all your help" He shook their hands and smiled wistfully, Shirley understood what he was thinking but decided to tactfully remain quiet.  
  
"Say, goodbye to your Gran for me and thank her for all her help, it was great to see a familiar face. Oh and if your father ever asks tell him hi from me. And you do your father good, he must be very proud of you. just keep your nose outta trouble"  
  
Bo snorted, "Like that will ever happen".  
  
They all laughed".  
  
Rygel appeared and solemnly held out his hand as he had seen John do,  
  
"Thank you, you will always be welcome to my humble home".  
  
The three shook the little green hand, while Aeryn and John looked as though they were going to faint with shock.  
  
Aeryn quickly thanked the kids, and surprised them by chucking a box at them,  
  
"See you later - I think".  
  
Then they were gone, Chiana waved from the pod and as soon as all were aboard they took off.  
  
Behind them, the trucks piled in and they looked at Molly who'd disappeared.  
  
Then they smiled at each other and walked home.  
  
Later that night, Shirley sat her desk writing in her journal,   
  
"So John Crichton returned to the Unchartered Territories, that's his home now. He has been lucky, a chance to meet whoever is out there while we all sit at home thinking about man eating aliens. He has the knowledge that we can all envy. I guess now that Bart wasn't wrong, there is life out there and it comes in great people like Aeryn, Rygel and Chiana, I know John can't return home now, the government would probably execute him and anyway I think he's too attached to his new family, especially Aeryn.  
  
I've leaned a lot on this case, that I should never take anything for granted. I've learned things about Gran's past that I never knew before, I've learned that there is really life out there and most of all, I've learned that you don't have to be blood related to be a family.  
  
She looked over at Bart and Bo, who were enthralled in The X-files; Agent Scully was cutting up something pretty disgusting.   
  
I guess whatever the truth is; Earth and humanity are not ready for the revelation.  
  
I wish John and the others luck in the future and this gives me new hope that if John Crichton can find Earth amongst billions of billions of empty space then I can find you mum.  
  
"I put up a savage fight but this demon was just to big but I managed to bite a chunk out of it" D'Argo, Chiana and Zhaan laughed, knowing how Rygel was carrying on but not minding.  
  
Aeryn walked over to John, "You know, I'm beginning to wonder about Earth, every time we go there there's always trouble. Or maybe it's just you".  
  
John smiled, "What me?" "Yes you, if I remember rightly you're usually the main cause of trouble".  
  
"And I remember rightly," John countered, "I saved your life yet again".  
  
Aeryn sighed and they sat down on the floor,"Yeah, but don't forgot the amount of times I've bailed your butt out of trouble!"  
  
The next thing she knew was John tickling her, after declaring war both fell into a friendly, and light heated wrestling match.  
  
At the back of his mind, John hoped that Shirley would remember that one little favour he had asked her to do before things had gotten heavy.  
  
But all there was to do was to relax. for now.  
  
Shirley sucked the top her pen,Molly yet tried her best to thwart me and yet again, her weakness gave her away. I have one more task to complete, a favour John asked of me. A little bit of evidence for his father that he is still alive, some tapes - I will mail them in a few minutes.  
  
She reached forward and snatched a food cube from the box Aeryn gave them - a little tasteless but interesting.  
  
I hope one day, John can return but for the moment, I wish them the entire safe voyage away from here.  
  
To infinity and beyond..  
  
Two weeks later, a lonely figure sat in his house, listening to a voice he hadn't heard in a year and a half. A slow tear trickled down his face,  
  
"All the best to you too son".  
  
THE END 


End file.
